Party Ethics
Party Ethics is the infamous conversation between Insomniac and Sporkface, involving lolcilc, about how they were going to throw the greatest party ever and no double jerks (like lolcilc) were allowed! Party Ethics Transcipt 7:42 sporkface: i heard yaaaaaay 7:43 insomniac: HE IS HAVING A PARTY AND DIDN'T INVITE US O: 7:43 sporkface: OH MAN 7:43 insomniac: WHAT A DICK 7:43 insomniac: CILC HEY CILC YOU'RE A DICK 7:43 sporkface: Must be that birthday party he's kept hidden! 7:43 insomniac: I KNOW IT 7:43 sporkface: IT REALLY IS HIS BIRFDAY O: 7:44 insomniac: ..E 7:44 insomniac: O: 7:44 sporkface: THAT THAT 7:44 sporkface: DOUBLE JERK 7:44 insomniac: WELL, WELL, FINE 7:44 insomniac: WE'LL HAVE OUR OWN BIRTHDAY PARTY 7:44 insomniac: WITH COCAINE AND HOOKERS AND BLACKJACK 7:44 sporkface: NO 7:44 sporkface: WE WILL HAVE BETTER 7:44 sporkface: A MERRY UNBIRTHDAY PARTY 7:44 sporkface: WITH WITH UH 7:45 sporkface: HOOKERS WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS TODAY 7:45 insomniac: O: 7:45 sporkface: THAT WAY THAT CANT CELEBRATE IT TOO 7:45 insomniac: WE'RE NOT PAYING THEM TO HAVE FUN :D 7:45 sporkface: BE LIKE I DONT WANNA BE A HOOKER TODAY, ITS AN UNBIRTHDAY 7:45 sporkface: EXACTLY 7:45 sporkface: WERE PAYING THEM TO ACT LIKE TABLES TO DO THE COCAINE OFF 7:45 sporkface: AND UH 7:45 insomniac: :Dc 7:46 sporkface: TO MAKE SANDWHICHES 7:46 sporkface: YEAH SEE 7:46 sporkface: SO AWESOME 7:46 insomniac: YEAH 7:46 insomniac: WE ARE MEN 7:46 insomniac: HAVING A PARTY 7:46 insomniac: HOOAH 7:46 sporkface: HE WONT HAVE ANY SANDWHICHES ON HIS COCAINE 7:46 sporkface: I MEAN. 7:46 sporkface: YOU KNOW WHAT BOTH WAYS 7:46 insomniac: COCAINE SANDWICHES 7:46 insomniac: MY FAVORITE 7:46 sporkface: WE'LL SNORT SANDWHICHES OFF THE BACK OF HOOKERS AND EAT COCAINE THEY MAKE US 7:47 insomniac: YEAH 7:47 insomniac: HOOKER COCAINE SANDWICHES FOR EVERYONE EXCEPT CILC 7:47 insomniac: BECAUSE HE'S A DOUBLE JERK 7:47 sporkface: WHAT A DOUBLE JERK 7:47 sporkface: AND HE GETS NONE OF OUR DOUBLE BOOZE 7:47 sporkface: CAUSE ITS OUR UNBIRTHDAY TODAY 7:47 insomniac: DAMN RIGHT 7:47 insomniac: WHOOPS LOL 7:47 sporkface: Did you just drink it all!? 7:48 insomniac: GONNA NEED MORE BOOZE 7:48 sporkface: OUR PLANS, RUINED 7:48 insomniac: I STILL HAVE LIKE 7:48 insomniac: SO MUCH VODKA 7:48 insomniac: SO. MUCH. 7:48 sporkface: WHAT ARE WE, RUSSIAN? 7:48 insomniac: ALL THE FLVAORS :D 7:48 insomniac: WELL I AM 7:48 sporkface: Vodka comes in flavours other than vodka? 7:48 insomniac: DUNNO BOUT YOU BUDDY 7:48 insomniac: oh my god, vodka comes in a million flavors 7:48 sporkface: I thought it was all Vodka Flavored Vodka! D: 7:48 insomniac: my favorite is vanilla :D 7:48 insomniac: IN FACT 7:48 sporkface: MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN SHELTERED 7:49 sporkface: OPPRESSIVE SYSTEM AND ANARCHY AND OTHER STUFF 7:50 insomniac: OBSERVE 7:50 sporkface: He passes through like a ghost! 7:50 sporkface: Vanilla Vodka and coke?! 7:50 insomniac: YUP 7:50 insomniac: TASTY AS FUCK 7:50 sporkface: But where does the cocaine fit in!? 7:50 sporkface: Oh right ofcourse 7:50 sporkface: But what if you laugh and you shoot it out your nose? 7:50 insomniac: the cocaine? o: 7:51 sporkface: The vodka coke 7:51 sporkface: While snorting the cocaine 7:51 sporkface: And where do the sandwhiches fit in!? 7:51 sporkface: You're limiting yourself! 7:51 insomniac: gotta have technique, bro! 7:51 insomniac: exhale before you snort! cover your mouth! 7:51 insomniac: and the sandwiches uh 7:51 insomniac: probably before the cocaine 7:51 insomniac: cause after it you won't be hungry 7:51 sporkface: The sandwhiches will be the hookers' problems then 7:52 insomniac: yup. 7:52 insomniac: bitches gonna have to figure that out. 7:52 insomniac: sneak it into our mouths between vodkacokes and cocainecokes 7:52 sporkface: We're too bitchin for that stuff! 7:52 sporkface: And we'll probably be too drunk 7:52 insomniac: IF ALL GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN :D 7:52 sporkface: YEAH 7:52 sporkface: And everyone has a good time. 7:52 sporkface: Well everyone that matters. 7:52 insomniac: no double jerks 7:52 sporkface: Cause the hookers and cilc wont 7:53 sporkface: >mfw you're the question 7:53 insomniac: ;D 7:53 insomniac: >mon vic sage 7:53 sporkface: It has to be the hookers' birthdays! Birthday hookers 7:54 insomniac: why it can't just type normally is beyond me 7:54 insomniac: but there you have it 7:54 sporkface: YEAH. -fistpump- 7:54 insomniac: YEAH 7:54 sporkface: I think we're still missing somethign though! 7:54 sporkface: We got the foundation of hookers and blow 7:54 sporkface: Hey 7:54 sporkface: We were uh, discussing stuff. 7:55 insomniac: who won? 7:55 sporkface: DOMINATE 7:55 sporkface: I'm the alpha of the betas 7:56 sporkface: and cilc, we know the truth you double jerk >:T 7:56 sporkface: we're detectives O: 7:56 insomniac: YOU 7:56 sporkface: You 7:56 sporkface: :D 7:56 sporkface: /highfive 7:56 sporkface: Well thats uh a bit extreme 7:56 sporkface: How will you revel at our unbirthday party? 7:57 insomniac: SEE WWE FIGURED IT OUT 7:57 insomniac: YOU WER ELIKE YAAAAYAND WE WERE LIKE 7:57 insomniac: OMG IT---whoa typing 7:57 sporkface: WAIT INSOM I KNOW WHAT WE'RE MISSING 7:57 insomniac: anyway OMG IT'S REALLY HIS BIRTHDAY AFTER ALL 7:57 insomniac: WAT 7:57 sporkface: DUBSTEP. 7:57 insomniac: WAT WE MISSIN 7:57 insomniac: YES 7:57 insomniac: WOMPWOMPWOMP 7:57 sporkface: WOMPWOMPWOMP 7:57 sporkface: so we heard you go YAAAAY 7:58 sporkface: and then we figured it out! 7:58 insomniac: YOU WERE LEAVING US OUT OF YOUR PARTY, YOU DOUBLE JERK 7:58 sporkface: YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY! 7:58 insomniac: FOR YOUR SECRET BIRTHDAY! 7:58 sporkface: CAUSE YOU HID IT FROM US! 7:58 insomniac: SO WE PLANNED OUR OWN PARTY 7:59 sporkface: BUT NOT JUST ANY PARTY 7:59 insomniac: WE EVEN FIGURED OUT THE SANDWICHES > HOOKERS > COKE ORDER OF OPERATIONS 7:59 insomniac: WE DID THE FUCKIN MATH 7:59 sporkface: AND SCIENCE 7:59 insomniac: YEAH 7:59 sporkface: SO MUCH SCIENCE AND LEARNINGS 7:59 insomniac: and also i taught spork about vodka 7:59 sporkface: A BIT OF CHEMISTRY EVEN 7:59 sporkface: CAUSE I LEARNED ABOUT VODKA 7:59 sporkface: OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE PARTY CHEMICAL 7:59 insomniac: ONE OF THEM ANYWAY 8:00 sporkface: SO NOW I KNOW THAT COCAINE DOES NOT GO IN THE VODKA 8:00 sporkface: THE COKE DOES. 8:00 insomniac: NOPE 8:01 insomniac: AND IT HAS TO COME AFTER THE SANDWICHES 8:01 sporkface: OR WE WONT BE HUNGRY 8:01 insomniac: AND IT'S THE HOOKERS' BIRTHDAY, ALSO 8:01 sporkface: AND WE'LL HAVE SANDWHICHES ON OUR COCAINE ON OUR HOOKERS 8:01 insomniac: YEAH 8:01 sporkface: YEAH IT HAS TO BE THEIR BIRTHDAY SO THEY CANT CELEBRATE AN UNBIRTHDAY WITH US 8:01 sporkface: WE DONT PAY THEM FOR FUN 8:01 insomniac: WELL, NOT THEIR FUN 8:02 insomniac: OURS I GUESS 8:02 sporkface: IT ISNT FUN TO PAY THEM EITHER. 8:02 sporkface: SOMETIMES THEY BITE 8:02 insomniac: ANYWAY, DUBSTEP 8:02 insomniac: I THINK WE'RE GOOD NOW 8:02 sporkface: THE MUSIC HAS TO PLAY THE WHOLE TIME 8:02 insomniac: WOMP 8:02 sporkface: BUT THE REALLY GOOD STUFF HAS TO BE AFTER THE COCAINE 8:02 insomniac: YEAH 8:02 insomniac: MAKES IT BETTE 8:02 insomniac: R 8:03 sporkface: AND THE HOOKERS HAVE TO DANCE WITH LAMPS OR SOMETHING 8:03 sporkface: I WANT A VISUALIZER 8:03 insomniac: WE'RE STILL WORKING THAT PART OUT 8:03 sporkface: BUT THATS NOT EVEN THE BEST PART 8:03 insomniac: WAIT, IT'S NOT? 8:03 sporkface: OH HELL NO 8:03 sporkface: I MEAN 8:03 sporkface: MAYBE 8:04 insomniac: WHERE ART THOU 8:04 sporkface: BUT THERES STILL ANOTHER GOOD PART 8:04 insomniac: ANYWAY GET TO THE BEST PART THEN 8:04 sporkface: NUMBER CINCO. 8:04 insomniac: IT'S SPANISH FOR FIVE 8:04 sporkface: OH SHIT IT IS? 8:04 insomniac: SURE 8:04 sporkface: OH MAN, YOU ARE EVERYWHERE WITH THE TEACHINGS 8:05 sporkface: OUR STUDENT LEFT! 8:05 insomniac: WHAT A DOUBLE JERK 8:05 sporkface: HE'S SO MUCH OF A JERK HE DRAWS THE POWER FROM ANOTHER JERK 8:05 insomniac: JERK-OSMOSIS 8:05 sporkface: OSMOSING EVERYWHERE TIL THEY REACH THAT ONE POINT 8:06 insomniac: COMPLETE JERK SATURATION 8:06 sporkface: THATS RIGHT, THEY BECOME A PLANET. 8:06 sporkface: WITH A RING OF JERK AROUND THEM 8:06 insomniac: LIKE MOGO, IF MOGO WAS A JERK 8:06 sporkface: AND THE GREEN LANTERN RING WAS THE JERK RING. AND TOGETHER THEY FORM 8:06 sporkface: THE DREADED DOUBLE JERK. 8:07 insomniac: HEAD OF THE JERK CORPS 8:07 sporkface: POWERING THE JERKS OF MANY MORE TO COME. 8:07 insomniac: SHIT THAT'S INTENSE 8:07 sporkface: AND ITS DEEP MAN. SO DEEP 8:08 sporkface: YOU WOULDNT WANT TO STARE INTO THIS SHIT, MAN. 8:08 insomniac: MORRISON'S GOT NOTHING ON THIS 8:08 sporkface: MORRISON IS DIGGING BURROWS AND WE GOT A PIT. 8:08 insomniac: HYPERCRISIS? SMALLTIME> 8:08 sporkface: MINISCULE EVEN. WHAT DO WE EVEN HAVE ON OUR HANDS? 8:09 insomniac: CRISIS ON INFINITE JERKS 8:09 sporkface: SO MUCH JERK IT ENDANGERS THE STABILITY OF ALL OTHER JERKS? 8:10 insomniac: FUCKING CROSSOVER EVENT. OF JERKS. 8:10 sporkface: JERKS CROSSING OVER ONTO OTHER JERKS EVEN. THEY DONT WANT THEM, CAUSE THEY'RE JERKS. 8:10 sporkface: BUT THE JERKS, DO THEY CARE? 8:11 insomniac: NOT LIKELY 8:11 sporkface: MORE LIKE NOT AT ALL. CAUSE THEY'RE JERKS. 8:11 insomniac: DOUBLE JERKS. SO NOW I THINK WE'RE BACK TO THE VODKA PART. 8:14 sporkface: THATS RIGHT. WE JUST LAYED DOWN A SCHOOLING OF JERKITUDE AND JERKISTORY. NOW WE'RE ONTO 8:14 sporkface: CHEMISTRY. I BELIEVE YOU ARE THE PROFFESOR OF THIS. 8:14 sporkface: AND THE STUDENT RETURNS 8:14 insomniac: OH WELL THAT'S GOOD. I WAS ABOUT TO EXPLAIN THAT YOU NEED AN ADVANCED 8:15 insomniac: DEGREE TO MAKE A VODKA-AND-COKE AT 8 IN THE MORNING 8:15 insomniac: THIS IS NOT AMATEUR STUFF, HERE. 8:15 sporkface: OH HELL NO. ONLY A FOOL WOULD BELIEVE SUCH A THING 8:15 sporkface: YOU NEED THE UTMOST PRECISION OR YOU END UP WITH NOTHING RIGHT 8:15 insomniac: IT ALL COMES BACK TO THE FLAVOR THING 8:16 sporkface: FLAVORS CAUSE VODKA IS TOO STRONG FOR JUST ONE TASTE 8:16 insomniac: BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT 8:16 sporkface: IT HAS TO SPREAD ITSELF ACROSS THE FLAVOR SPECTRUM. 8:16 sporkface: SO IMPORTANT THE STUFF WE'RE LAYING DOWN FOR YOU 8:16 insomniac: AND IT DOES. DO YOU KNOW THAT THEY MAKE PEPPER FLAVORED VODKA 8:16 insomniac: PEPPER 8:16 insomniac: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU PUT THAT IN COKE? 8:16 insomniac: IT WOULD BE FUCKING GROSS IS WHAT 8:16 sporkface: LIKE SALT AND PEPPER? 8:16 insomniac: YUP 8:17 sporkface: IT WOULD BE GROSS TO PUT PEPPER IN COKE. SOMEONE OFFERED THAT TO ME 8:17 sporkface: I WOULD TELL THEM TO GET THAT HOGWASH OUT OF MY FACE. BITCH BE TRIPPIN BALLS 8:17 sporkface: BUT WHAT ABOUT PEPPER VODKA? 8:17 insomniac: WHAT ABOUT IT, IT'S GOOD FOR BLOODY MARYS 8:17 sporkface: SO YOU DONT MIX IT WITH COKE THEN? 8:17 insomniac: NOPE, BECAUSE CHEMISTRY. 8:17 insomniac: SO! 8:18 sporkface: YOU JUST SAVED ME FROM A FATAL MISTAKE THAT WOULD HAVE KILLED MY REP TO LEVELS UNKNOWN 8:18 insomniac: ANY TIME, BUCKAROO 8:18 sporkface: SO WHAT KIND OF VODKA WOULD OUR PARTY USE? 8:18 insomniac: VANILLA, AS I DEMONSTRATED PREVIOUSLY 8:18 insomniac: IT IS TASTY 8:18 insomniac: AND GOES WITH LIKE TEN DIFFERENT THINGS 8:19 sporkface: THATS MORE THAN EIGHT, YO. 8:19] insomniac: AT LEAST! 8:19 sporkface: I DONT EVEN KNOW TEN DIFFERENT THINGS TO MIX PEPPER IN 8:20 insomniac: YEAH I MEAN, WHAT, IT'S LIKE...BLOODY MARYS AND STEAK, AND YOU CAN'T FUCKING DRINK STEAK 8:20 insomniac: ANYWAY 8:20 insomniac: I THINK WE HAVE COVERED CHEMISTRY NO 8:20 insomniac: AND SHOULD WRAP THIS UP 8:20 sporkface: I TRIED TO DRINK STEAK. ME THINKS THAT WHY ME NOT SO GOOD WITH WORDS WELL NOW. 8:20 insomniac: THAT WOULD EXPLAIN IT 8:20 sporkface: WRAP IT UP LIKE A PRESENT TO PLACE UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE 8:21 insomniac: WELL, METAPHORICALLY. A METAPHORICAL TREE. 8:21 sporkface: SO HE CAN METAPHORICALLY OPEN IT AND BE BESTOWED THESE GODAWESOME LEARNINGS 8:21 insomniac: METAPHORICALLy. 8:21 sporkface: NOT EVEN SANTA WOULD BRING A GIFT LIKE THIS. HE JUST TALKS ABOUT HOOKERS 8:21 insomniac: WELL SANTA IS KIND OF USELESS THAT WAY, YOU KNOW 8:22 sporkface: HES A FAT SACK OF USELESS. HES PROBABLY A JERK TOO 8:22 insomniac: MOST LIKELY 8:23 sporkface: NOW ABOUT THIS CHEMISTRY, WE NEED TO WRAP IT UP. I HEARD SOME KIDS DONT HAVE LONG 8:23 sporkface: ATTENTION SPANS. 8:23 insomniac: OH, YEAH, THE ADDS. 8:24 insomniac: Very well 8:24 insomniac: We can bring this down a notch 8:24 insomniac: Well you are still a double jerk but maybe it's just your upbringing 8:24 insomniac: maybe you can't help it 8:24 sporkface: Is that like some kind of small bird? Its wings hardly stretch out, such a small span of 8:24 sporkface: the ADD. 8:24 insomniac: Getting to the moral of all this: 8:24 sporkface: There's still much to be learned about jerktopsy. 8:24 insomniac: Perhaps another day 8:24 insomniac: Learning has to be pace 8:24 insomniac: d 8:25 sporkface: We told you and we'll tell you again after we explain this party 8:25 insomniac: BECAUSE YOU DID NOT INVITE US TO YOUR SECRET BIRTHDAY PARTY 8:25 sporkface: STILL KEEPING UP WITH IT BEING SECRET EH? 8:25 insomniac: All right, all right 8:25 sporkface: DENY IT EVEN EXISTS.. 8:25 insomniac: Let us move forward now 8:25 insomniac: let us bury the hatchet 8:25 insomniac: METAPHORICALLY 8:25 sporkface: With metaphor dirt! 8:25 insomniac: Yes 8:26 sporkface: But only metaphorically. 8:26 insomniac: The essential lessons: 8:26 insomniac: 1) Sandwiches before cocaine 8:26 insomniac: 2) No fun for hookers 8:26 sporkface: 3) Vanilla Vodka and Coke 8:26 insomniac: (NOT PEPPER) 8:26 sporkface: 4) Save the best dubstep til after the eating and snorting 8:27 insomniac: And now that all of this has been shared 8:27 sporkface: OH shit i forgot to criticize your points! 8:27 insomniac: I believe we can start th----NO 8:27 insomniac: CRITICISM LATER I WANT MY FUCKING PARTY 8:27 insomniac: BEFORE THIS VODKA AND COKE GOES FLAT 8:27 sporkface: But proffesor, dont you have more?! 8:27 insomniac: Waste is terrible. 8:28 sporkface: So terrible. Cant be polluting this earth and stuff. Our one home 8:28 sporkface: You better chug it. For nature. 8:28 insomniac: And so I shall. 8:28 insomniac: And I think, in the name of healing 8:28 insomniac: we should all go to the party together 8:28 sporkface: I can already hear the birds chirping gentle thank yous 8:28 sporkface: Except for cilc. 8:28 insomniac: No no, cilc oto 8:28 insomniac: *too 8:28 insomniac: all of us 8:28 insomniac: with the birds 8:28 insomniac: and the metaphors 8:29 sporkface: But he'll have two parties then! 8:29 sporkface: I wish my mum let me get two parties! 8:29 insomniac: Ours will be cooler. 8:29 sporkface: You know what? You're right. 8:29 insomniac: Well, yeah. 8:29 sporkface: He should get to come to our fantastic party. 8:29 insomniac: We can even set aside a boy hooker. 8:29 insomniac: DIVERSITY! 8:30 sporkface: CAUSE EVERYONE MATTERS. 8:30 insomniac: YES AND HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT NOISE 8:30 sporkface: AND COCAINE DOESNT DIFFERENTIATE 8:30 insomniac: Qajkdgfls 8:30 insomniac: I I don't even 8:30 sporkface: I hear no noise. Perhaps it is a hangover? 8:30 insomniac: okay we need to have this party now 8:30 insomniac: nonsense 8:30 sporkface: No wait I hear the noise too 8:30 insomniac: it is a nightmarish buzzing coming from the hall 8:30 sporkface: It's the calling. 8:30 insomniac: The calling? 8:30 sporkface: Nature is ready for us to rock her senseless with a party. 8:31 insomniac: AND SO 8:31 sporkface: She is calling to us. 8:31 insomniac: WE SHALL 8:31 sporkface: OUR DUBSTEP WILL PULSE HER AND THE HOOKERS WILL MAKE SANDWHICHES FOR HER 8:31 insomniac: BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY ONE KIND OF PERSON WHO WOULDN'T HEED THAT CALL 8:31 sporkface: And I swear to god if they waste the sandwhiches... 8:31 sporkface: WOULD THAT PERSON BE A DOUBLE JERK? 8:31 insomniac: SURE WOULD 8:31 insomniac: : 8:31 insomniac: * :D 8:31 sporkface: And so it comes full circle! O: 8:32 insomniac: METAPHORICALLY! 8:32 sporkface: IN A METAPHOR! 8:32 sporkface: BUT SWEET LEMONADEEEE~ 8:32 sporkface: THE HEALLING BRO! THE HEALING 8:32 insomniac: THIS 8:32 insomniac: THIS IS 8:32 sporkface: Woah man woah 8:32 insomniac: FUCK YO SHIT, SON 8:32 insomniac: I REACHED OUT 8:32 sporkface: This is getting to be...dare I even think it 8:32 sporkface: I think I shall. 8:32 insomniac: o: 8:32 sporkface: Do you know what he's getting to be? 8:33 insomniac: I believe so 8:33 sporkface: Even worse. 8:33 sporkface: A TRIPLE JERK. 8:33 insomniac: YEAH 8:33 insomniac: NOW CUT IT OUT 8:33 insomniac: DO YOUR FUCKING COCAINE 8:33 insomniac: EAT YOUR GODDAMN SANDWICH 8:33 insomniac: AND LET'S JUST PARTY 8:33 insomniac: WE GOOD? 8:33 sporkface: AND ENJOY THE DUBSTEP AND VODKA 8:33 insomniac: YES, THAT 8:33 sporkface: WE HAD TO MATH THAT STUFF. 8:34 sporkface: Cause you don't play it at the max til we're in dazed party comas. 8:34 insomniac: SO 8:34 insomniac: WE GOOD? 8:34 sporkface: Don't leave us! 8:34 sporkface: We seek peace!@ 8:34 sporkface: And metaphors! 8:34 sporkface: I mean parties. 8:34 insomniac: Both 8:34 sporkface: Metaphorically! 8:34 insomniac: Well, also literally in this case 8:34 insomniac: OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT SOMEONE PUT ON SOME DUBSTEP 8:34 insomniac: SPORK TAKE IT 8:34 sporkface: I've got this! Room Topic: SHIRTLESS DANCE PARTY. THAT'S RIGHT YOU HEARD ME.E 8:35 sporkface: I'm not sure I got dubstep but I got that bah bah americano thing 8:35 insomniac: That'll do. 8:35 insomniac: Use your imagination to insert the WOMP WOMP WOMPS. 8:35 sporkface: Now when do we hunt the hookers born of this day? 8:35 sporkface: WOMP WOMP WOMP What the... It gets bit confusing cause sometimes Cilc is talking and Insomniac is on cam sucking off Sporkfaces dick. "WOMP WOMP WOMP" is the sound of Insomniac choking down Sporkfaces pube hairs. Category:Events Category:Memes